Life With Trolls
by Rasackify
Summary: Scott and Sofia come home to find all the Homestuck trolls in their house. Randomness and comedy ensue. Collaberation with Sofren Harken.


_**What The Trolls?**_

Scott and Sofia, best friends and housemates, walked up the steps and into the living room of their house. Both were talking about random things that popped into there insane heads. In the middle of their random conversation, there was a sound coming from Scott's bedroom. With a shrug, the two went to investigate, only to find Karkat staring at the ceiling.

Scott was the one to speak, as Sofia was stunned that one of her favorite trolls was in the room. "Hi?"

Karkat looked over to him, then back to the ceiling and shouted, "TEREZI YOU FUCKASS!"

Scott put a finger up to indicate the term 'uno momento' and turned to Sofia. "What is KK doing in my bedroom?" He paused for a moment, lost in thought. "Did you spike my drink?"

Sofia just stared at Karkat, not believing her already terrible eyes. 'How the fuck did it work?' She thought to herself.

Scott put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it, confused. "Do you know how you got here? You also know you're in my chair, right?"

Karkat looked at Scott with his forever irritated expression. "HELL IF I KNOW," He shouted.

Scott looked from Karkat to Sofia a few times before throwing his arms into the air and shouting, "Time paradox!"

Scott all but ran his way over to his computer as he practically shouted, "I have to live stream this!"

Sofia would have none of this. She jumped in front of Karkat with her arms out, blocking any view of him as Scott reached to turn on his webcam. "No Scott! This can't get out!"

Sofia, finally getting a grip on reality, falls flat on her back, passed out. Karkat looked from her to Scott a few times before shrugging. Scott face palmed and was about to explain the situation when Gamzee came out of the bathroom in the hall. Scott turned around and just stared for a moment. "Sup, Gamzee."

Gamzee smiled his stoner smile before replying, "SuP bRo. HoW yOu MoThErFuCkIn' KnOw My NaMe?"

Scott let out a sigh, "Hold that thought, Gamzee." He hastily made his way downstairs as Sofia finally came about.

She looked around, dazed to her surroundings. She looked up towards the door way and screamed loudly. She jumped from her position on the floor and ran behind Karkat, hugging him and using him as a living shield.

As Karkat shoved her off, Scott came up the stairs with Nepeta. They all looked towards Scott, as he was the only one not freaking out. Right as he was about to speak again, he was interrupted by a noise from Sofia's bedroom.

Sofia got up off the floor, for probably the fifth time that day, and ran to her room. She flung the door open and she emitted yet another high pitched noise, this time out of joy and not terror, before passing out once again. The others looked to see what happened and were only greeted with the face of a surprised and slightly scared looking Tavros.

"DOES SHE DO THAT OFTEN?" Karkat said as he turned his head to Scott.

Scott shrugged, "Only when either Tavros is around or when there is an update." Scott turned his gaze to Nepeta, "Are any of the others here?"

As if on cue, Vriska drops her head down from the attic, "Wh8t's going oooooooon?"

Scott just shrugs once more, "Sup." He turned and started walking downstairs, "Stay here, and try not to kill her while I am gone."

"No promises," Vriska chipped in. With that he left downstairs.

- - - - Scott - - - -

Scott heads through the living room, kitchen, and heads out the back door to find Equius standing with his Rainbow Dash plushie, still in one piece. Scott walks up to him, "Dude, that's mine! Give it back!" Equius' response was a STRONG SHOVE, sending Scott flying backwards through the kitchen wall.

- - - - Sofia - - - -

Sofia woke up, dazed once again. A loud boom down below knocked her out of the semi-trance though. She jumped up and slid down the railing of the stairs as she went to investigate the noise. Once in the kitchen, she gasped as she saw Scott laying on his back, evidently having been blown through the wall somehow.

- - - - Both Again - - - -

"That was awesome!" Scott shouted, tossing his arms into the air victoriously. "Let's do that again!"

Sofia face-palmed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, where is everyone else, exactly?" She seemed annoyed.

Karkat took up his role as the trolls' leader to answer the question. "THE FISH AND ARADIA ARE IN YOUR BASEMENT, SOLLUX IS PLAYING WITH YOUR COMPUTERS, AND TEREZI IS-" He was cut off by a sound that was rapidly getting louder.

"WH3333333333333333!" Terezi proceed to fall face first, spread eagle, on to the ground from the roof.

Sofia stared at her, "Well then..."

Scott suddenly froze in place. "Sollux!" He ran into the room where his computer was and gripped Sollux's arm. "Get off my compu-Really, Sollux...Really? Team Fortress 2?" Scott dragged the addicted Sollux into the living room.

Sofia let out a half growl-half irritated sigh. "Everyone, in the living room. NOW!" Everyone but Scott backed up slightly at the sudden change in her voice. Damn, that bitch be scary.

Nepeta proceed to run down the stairs and pull up Aradia, Eridan, and Feferi. Scott walked up to Equius and snatched the plushie away from him, yelling, "MINE! YOU NO TOUCHY!" They all just stared at him, both for his attitude and the fact the plushie was still in one piece.

Now that things settled down amongst the large group, everyone turned to look at Sofia. She didn't notice at first, but a second later she had jumped behind a couch and started shouting, "HEY! Don't look at me! Scott you explain and get the answers!"

Scott stood there and stroked a non-existent beard. Then, with a sudden finger point towards Sofia, he shouted, "She did it!"

"Well I didn't think that it would work!" She shouted back in her defense. Everyone proceeded to stare at her again. Her eyes widen as she realized what she just said.

Scott made a face-palm, "It _**was**_you? I was just doing what I normally do."

Sofia looked suspiciously around them all as she mumbled, "NoooooOOOOooooooOOOooo. I didn't do anything..."

"Tell the truth or I will get Equius on you." Scott crossed his arms and started tapping his foot.

Equius looked startled to hear his name. "D→ What?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Just roll with it." Equius shrugged and cracked his neck.

Sofia decided that now would be the best chance to abscond. She ran screaming out the hole in the kitchen wall. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, FUCKERS!"

Scott rolled his eyes as he took his Desert Eagle from his coat pocket, "Hang on, got to get the bitch." He ran out the hole to make chase.

He pointed the gun directly at her as she turned around. "You don't have the guts," she said while she caught her breath.

Scott fired a round at her feet, "You made the same mistake on graduation day, don't make it again." She shuttered and slowly walked back towards the house and through the hole, while Scott held her at gunpoint the entire time.

With the gun still pointed at Sofia, he said, "Alrighty then. Enlighten us. What _**exactly**_did you do?"

- - - - End Chapter One - - - -


End file.
